corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceid's Knighting
Date 3 ATC Location Jedi Temple, Tython Contributor Ceid Ankoun It had been a tough week, tests, trails and evaluations. Ceid's body hurt, and he was drowsy. He couldn't believe he completed his final Endurance and Survival Trial. He wore his standard Corellian green Jedi robes and his blue armored gloves. He laid on the grass under a tree with his hands under his head, in the Gardens Level in the Jedi Temple on Tython. Ceid remembered his last meeting with his master that morning. He had just finished his final trial when he met Master Reese in the Temple halls. Ceid walked in the hall when his Master called him. "Ceid." His master's smooth voice came from behind. Ceid turned around and saw the Jedi Master walking towards him, He had a very serious look on his face. "Master Reese." Ceid said as he bowed for his master as a sign of respect. "I finished my trials today." He continued. "I know, when a Master recommends his Padawan for knighthood, he stays well informed about the Padawan's progress throughout the duration of the Trails." Master Adan Reese said as he came to a stop next to his Padawan. "How do you think I did?" Ceid asked with a smile. A worried tone was clearly audible in his voice. "That is not for me to decide. That will be left to the council." Master Reese said with a serious tone, his usual caring tone was well hidden. "Is something wrong Master?" Ceid asked. "We'll see. Report to the Council Chambers at the second call for meditation this afternoon. You will be informed of your results then. Good luck Pride." The Jedi said as he walked passed Ceid, he called him by the nickname that Naoko Sellis created for him. That was not out of the ordinary, however Reese was not his usual self and that left Ceid unsure of himself, and with a heavy feeling of worry. "Yes Master." With that, Ceid shook his head and sat up and started to look at his current surroundings in the Gardens Level. He though of the possibility of failure. What if he failed, there is no way he would take the trials again, they were agonizing. He would have to leave the Order. That thought made his stomach turn, not because of leaving the order, but because if he left, he would not see Naoko Sellis again. Ceid Sighed and whispered under his breath. "Nao...". Ceid has been in love with her for as long as he can remember. They have always been together, and he felt that she understood him like no other. He has never told her his feelings, but he was alright with that. He thought that as long as they were in the order together, nothing can separate them, so he was perfectly fine with keeping his feelings a secret. But now it was different. The upcoming results of his trials made him worry greatly. "What if I fail? I never see her again." He thought as his heart sank. He put his hand over his eyes and wiped his face. "No! I... can't let that happen. Do I tell her?" He shook his head. "I can't! I don't what to ruin our friendship." He tried to clear his mind since he couldn't see what path to take. He was caught between a rock and a hard place; either to tell her and ruin their friendship, or keep it a secret and never see her again. Even though he was praised at the end of some of the trails, the thought of him passing never crossed his mind. Suddenly, he sensed a familiar presence that put a smile on his face, he immersed himself in the warm feelings that that presence brought to him. His Comm Device rang and Ceid reached to this utility belt and brought it out. It wasn't a live communique, but just a series of characters. The message read Look behind you. Ceid stood up and looked over his shoulder, he did not see anyone. He felt a hand on his chest, and before he could look to see who it was, he was pushed back and fell to his backside on the grass. When he fell, Ceid laughed and he closed his eyes. "I can sense the air moving around me, so why can't I sense you before you push me? Ceid said with a chuckle. He then opened his eyes and looked up. He saw the beautiful Naoko standing in front of him, she wore her Corellian green robes, and had her left hand on her hip. "Do you still need to ask? I am better than you in everything. I even got knighted two days before you Padawan!" Naoko Sellis said with a wide grin on her face. Ceid quickly rose up and grabbed her hand and threw himself back to the grass. Naoko fell over Ceid and rolled next to him laughing. "Not everything Knight, I am stronger than you." Ceid said with a smile. "There is the pride I am used to seeing." She said returning the smile. She laid her head on the grass and looked into his eyes. They didn't say anything for a few moments, but then Nao broke the silence. "How did your trails go?" "I don't know, I survived. Master Reese was acting very unusual this morning." Ceid said as he put his hands under his head and looked at the sky through the glass roof of the Garden Level. "I think he was disappointed." "Master Reese cares for you greatly, I don't think he would be disappointed of you, what ever happens." Naoko comforted Ceid with her soft voice." "Yup, that is because he is a crazy old man!" Ceid joked and Naoko laughed in response then she sat up and crossed her legs. "Oh! Did you hear what happened in the lecture hall? Serena got..." Naoko started enthusiastically but never got to finish. "Nooo! No more gossip!" Ceid complained as he rolled away from Nao and laid on his stomach with his hands covering his ears. "You will listen when I want to gossip around you Padawan!" She said as she used the force to roll Ceid closer to her putting him on his back again with a thud. "Don't make me pull rank on you." She continued teasing. Ceid laughed painfully after the impact. "You just did! Take it easy on me, my body is aching after that last trail." Ceid said as he rubbed his eyes. "Aw, poor Pride!" She teased again. "Yeah, yeah. Go on making fun." Ceid said with a smile, everything Nao did made him happy, whether it was a compliment or a prank. He cared for her deeply. The loud sound of a gong rang across the Temple and Ceid rose quickly to a seated position. "Ahh! The call for meditation! I am going to be late!" "For what?" Naoko asked. "My meeting with the council." He answered with an eager tone. "Go!" She ordered as she tapped him on the shoulder. Ceid got up quickly and started running towards the hallway, but then he stood still, looking at the floor. "This is it. My results. What if..." Ceid clenched his fists. "Now or never!" He though, deciding to tell her his feelings. "What's wrong?" Nao asked. Ceid turned around and walked slowly towards her. "Nao." He said with a calm, yet in a worried tone. "What?" She asked, mirroring his worry. "You are my first and best friend. We have been friends as long as I can remember. When I am around you, I am truly happy, I am myself. I have feelings for you, more than just a friend. I care about you deeply and I have been wanting to tell you for some months now, I... I love you." Ceid said, his face was relaxed, as the load of keeping the secret evaporated. Naoko was taken aback with the sudden confession. She stared at Ceid for a few seconds with widened eyes. Suddenly, Naoko punched Ceid in the stomach. "You're saying that at a time like this?" The punch was light, but Ceid put he hands over the place of impact as a reaction. Naoko crossed her arms and and looked to the ground, unsure of what to say. "Go, you're going to be late." With that, Ceid turned around and used Force speed to get him to the hall and hide his embarrassment faster. What the hells are you doing Pride?! Stupid! Just Stupid! That was the thought that played over and over in his head all the way to the entrance to the Council Chamber where Master Reese was waiting for him. Ceid came to a stop next to him and bowed. "Sorry I am late master." Sensing Ceid was preoccupied, Master Reese asked. "What's wrong?" Ceid Hesitated, but then spoke. "Everything is fine Master. I am ready, whatever the Council's decision may be." "Very well. Stay collected and keep your feelings under control." Master Reese said and moved closer to the door. It slid open and closed behind him as he entered. Ceid took a moment to collect himself, standing with his left shoulder to the door. He found the process harder than usual, he found himself thinking of Naoko. The tought of him ruining his friendship with her with that stupid confession brought him great pain. He decided to let it go for now, and face the Council. With the turmoil of emotions raging inside him, he doubted the Council would be impressed. Ceid turned to enter the door. Suddenly he was pushed backwards by an invisible force. He took a few clumsy steps back trying to balance himself to keep from falling, but a hand on his back returned his balance to him. He looked to his right to see who it was, only to see Naoko Sellis standing in front of him. Ceid looked into the deep black crystals that were her eyes, they betrayed no information. "We got to stop meeting like this, one day I might trip and break my neck." He said jokingly trying to break the awkwardness, but his face remained serious. Naoko smiled slightly, then reached into her robes and brought out a lightsaber hilt. "Here." She said as she handed it to him. "What is this?" Ceid asked puzzled as he inspected the hilt. "It's a gift, I forgot to give it to you in the gardens, I knew you were worried about the meeting, and I thought this would help." She said with a kind voice. "Nao, I am sorry abou..." Nao stood on her toes and grabbed Ceid's collar and pulled him down. When their faces met, they kissed passionately for a few seconds, then she whispered in his ear. "I love you too!" No sooner did she finish speaking when she let go of Ceid's collar and walked away though the hall and went down a corner, away from Ceid's sight. Ceid stood still for a few seconds, shocked at what just happened. But then a smile crept across his face, and joy filled his heart. Ceid looked down at the lightsaber hilt that Naoko gave to him. He saw a few characters engraved into the hilt. He read the engraving out loud. "To my love Pride, you will always be my knight. From Nao." He closed his eyes and gripped the hilt tightly, but then he opened them and smiled confidently. With renewed resolve, he turned around and walked to the chamber entrance and went in. The room was dark, he could not see a thing, but he could sense the presence of a dozen or so people inside the room. Ceid walked a few meeter in without sensing any movements. "Master?" Suddenly, the room lit up with with the light of lightsabers and the loud sound of twelve lightsabers igniting simultaneously startled Ceid into a combat stance. He then relaxed his stance as he looked around, he saw all the members of the Council standing in a circle around him, each of them wore the robe's hood over their heads, and the green, blue and yellow light of their lightsaber's reflected off of their faces. He recognized his master, who was standing directly to the left of him with his green lightsaber held upright in front of him. Master Reese had a wide grin on his face. "Padawan Ankoun, kneel." A female voice came at him from the front. "Yes Master." Ceid kneeled with a satisfied smile, knowing that he had passed the Trails, and is to be knighted. His master must have been toying with him all along. Just my luck! Everyone I know is a prankster. He thought. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." The Grand Master said as she walked closer to Ceid. "Ceid Ankoun." The Grand Master call the Padawan by name and brought her lightsaber down above each of his shoulders, the masters in the circle brought their lightsabers down and pointed them at Ceid. "You will forever look back on this day as one of great joy, but also one of great sorrow. It will help you to remember that, in life, the two are often closely linked." The Master said, then swung her blade and severed the Padawan braid that hung behind his ear. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Republic." A proud smile showed on Ceid's face. The Grand Master stepped back into the circle and Ceid stood up. He collected his severed braid, bowed respectfully to the Council, and walked out in silence. He now was a Jedi Knight.